Jack Frost
by PrettyKitty Luvs U
Summary: He was her Jack Frost before she was his Spitfire.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the following characters.

* * *

><p>She's sitting there in a dark corner, teddy bear tightly pressed against her chest.<p>

He can hear that she's sobbing. She's sobbing and softly calling for her _father_. She _doesn't_ belong here. She's_ too_ good for this place.

He can still remember her father. Him beating her as she cried that she didn't want to stay here where lives are killed because of selfishness.

Anxiously licking his lips, he tries to walk up to her weeping figure.

The room is empty. There are only a few tables and chairs lying around here and there. Still feeling nervous, he strolls over to her but before he can even say a word, she shoots up on her feet, looking at him with frightened eyes.

"Who are _you_?!" She demands, backing away from him.

His eyes track the pretty ponytail that hangs loosely on her shoulders. She's _shorter_ than him and has _steely_ grey eyes while his are an_ icy_ blue. Their both blondes but he's well aware that he has blonde hair as well as _white_.

Cameron holds his hands up, offering a friendly smile. "I'm not gonna hurt you," He tells her but the way she's staring at him, makes him feel that she doesn't believe him.

He's _twelve_ and she's only _eleven_.

Recalling her name, he tries, "Artemis," He says, watching her tensed muscles relax at the mention of her name. "It's okay."

Artemis looks up at him, taking a step forward. "How do you know my name?" She inquires, narrowing her stormy eyes at him.

The way she's clutching the brown teddy bear makes him think as if he did something wrong, she'll _beat_ him with it.

Cameron answers calmly, "I guessed," He grins, feeling a bit victorious when she answers with a small smile.

An idea pops in his mind and he snaps his fingers. Cameron gives her a look, mischief twinkling in his eyes like stars. "You wanna see a _cool_ _trick_?" He asks, smirking.

The blonde gives him a worried look but slowly nods.

Cameron takes it as a yes and fists his hand. He concentrates slightly before opening his fist and extending it towards her.

Artemis stares at his hand, blinking at the descent sized _snowflake_ hovering above his palm.

"Wow." She breathes in awe, walking closer to him and examining the beautiful snowflake with lovely yet complex patterns.

He laughs, "Cool, isn't _it_?"

She smiles in response, eyes fixed on the snowflake.

Seeing that she's now opening up, Cameron pulls his arm back, smirking. "Wait a second," He tells before taking in a deep inhale.

Artemis feels her eyes stretch wide when his pale skin color shifts into a _sky blue_, his hair from blonde to a clear _white_. She mentally gasps when hard _ice shards_ grow out from his elbows and his back.

Grinning from ear to ear, Cameron stomps his foot on the wooden floor._ Ice_ stretches all over it and Artemis blinks when she realizes that her feet have started _skidding_ on it. She straightens up, an enormous smile tugging her lips as she feels as if she's dreaming.

Cameron tosses her a grin, clasping his hands in front of his chest. When he feels that he has made enough snowflakes, he throws them up in the air causing it to _snow_ in the room.

Artemis laughs, skating over the ice and trying to catch one of the snowflakes on her tongue. The frost covered boy laughs with her, expertly skating around the iced floor.

The blonde spins on her heel before stopping in front of him, teddy bear clutched to her chest. Her voice is so soft as she asks, "Are you _Jack Frost_?"

Cameron smiles widely and nods, "I'm _your_ Jack Frost." He bounces his shoulder, smiling at her.

Artemis smiles back at him, face beaming with happiness.

His ears perk up as he hears a _glass shatter_. Eyebrows scrunching together, the frost boy looks around worriedly before cocking his head at Artemis. What he_ sees_ makes his stomach drop.

She _wasn't_ the small eleven year old anymore, rather she's now taller (but still shorter than him) with her blonde pony tail flowing down to her hips and her grey eyes framed by a green mask. The teddy bear in her hand is now replaced by a _green quiver_ and the friendly shine in her eyes is taken up by a_ furious fire_.

Notching an arrow up in her quiver, Artemis glares at him murderously as she points it to his chest. "Get _away_ from me," Artemis, who now stands in her green-spandex, growls.

"Artemis," Cameron calls, feeling his heart squeeze. "It's me, _Cam_." He tries to tell her.

He keeps his heart from cracking in to two, "I'm _your_ Jack Frost,"

The pretty blonde scowls, fingers tightly pulling the string. "Shut up, _Icicle_!" She snarls, anger rushing all through her body.

Cameron parts his lips to ask her what happened when a _red and yellow breeze_ passes by him and stops next to the archer. He dumbly stares at Kid Flash who gives a toothy-grin to Artemis.

"Come _on_, beautiful." Kid Flash purrs, spreading his arms wide.

His heart shatters as Artemis smirks at the Flash's sidekick and allows herself to be carried up in his arms as is she was his _bride_. Pulling his yellow goggles down, Kid Flash speeds up, _leaving_ Cameron behind.

"Artemis!" Cameron yells, running after them.

When he gains up on them, he yells again. "Artemis, please don't _leave_ me!" He cries out.

Kid Flash whips his head at him, a frown gracing his features. "Dude! She's _my_ spitfire!" A smirk suddenly begins to play on the speedster's lips.

Cameron doesn't know whether he's getting slow or is Kid Flash getting faster. The speedster gives a laugh and right when he does, Cameron _trips_ and lands on the floor, face hitting hard.

He pushes himself on his knees, feeling broken hearted. He extends his arm, trying to reach the two superheroes who were now so far, that he could only see two dots.

* * *

><p>Bolting up from his bed, Cameron inhales a deep breath, panting terribly. He looks around widely only to see himself locked inside his cell. "It was a <em>dream<em>," He mumbles, wrapping his arms around himself.

"It was _just_ a dream,"

Hot tears start pricking at the corners of his eyes. He doesn't like heat but the tears are _hot_, hot as fire and they hurt him. He bites his lip, allowing the tears to flow. _Crying_ makes him feel a bit happy.

His father calls from the other cell, "What happened?"

Cameron answers, "Just had a _bad_ dream." He flinches when he hears his father grumble something about him being weak.

Sighing, he lies back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He comforts himself by saying a small yet feelings filled sentence.

"I was _her_ Jack Frost _before_ she was his Spitfire."

He feels satisfied from himself.


End file.
